Truth or Dare: The Bisexual Edition
by RandomViolets
Summary: Demigod Truth or Dare. Percy is bisexual, and shares the story of his craziest kiss with his friends. Percabeth is present but not important to the story. Rated for some use of strong language.


Bi Percy, Truth or Dare

Summary: The seven, Nico, Will, Thalia, Clarisse, Chris and Grover play truth or dare. Canon compliant, sort of. If you ignore Percy's schooling tendencies, and actual seventh grade school. everyone is around 19ish, after the cannon series is over. Only real change is that Percy is basically openly Bi, but no one asked so he never said anything. Annabeth knows, but Percy never actually said anything, she found out from Sally. All characters are probably incredibly OOC. I am aware of this, and intended this way. Contains homosexuality. Don't like, then don't read.

A/N: This is probably shit. Honestly. I wrote it at the butt-crack of midnight instead of doing my homework like a good AP student. Whoops. There are some parts that don't agree with canon, basically just ignore Percy's canonical seventh grade school and mentally insert this one. On in place of another. Whatever. Use your imagination. Enjoy!

Percy Pov: I'm not entirely sure who started this, but by the fourth round, I no longer care.

I clutched my stomach in laughter as Jason tried to balance spoons on his tongue, nose, and eyelids simultaneously-and failed. Reyna is a fucking genious.

Several minutes, eight dropped spoons, and a plastic fork later, Jason sits back down.

"Ok, fine. I concede; I am not capable of spoon balancing." He sighed dramatically. "Next: Percy, Truth or Dare?"

I stare at him blankly for a minute. Jason was a gods-damned wildcard in this game. Half the time he had the weirdest dares in existence-the kind that involved chugging a bottle of ketchup, running in a designated geometric pattern, and then singing _Evanescence._ Other times he planned on using it to his advantage that _no one in their remotely-right mind_ would take one of his _gods forsaken dares._ Then he had something planned for Truth that would be equally bad. I did not need to know why Will hated paper towels-one story that I needed mind bleach to erase. ' _Fuck it.'_ I thought, mentally throwing a fork at him.

I looked him in the eye, and sighed "Truth,"

He grinned. Fuck.

' _I am going to regret this decision.'_

"Alright. Percy, What was the craziest circumstance that you've been kissed in?"

I blinked. "Craziest circumstance that I've been kissed?" I parroted incredulously.

He shrugged "Or craziest scenario that you kissed someone in. Either one. I'm low on evil ideas right now, so that's what you've got."

I stared at him a moment. "Okay. Well. Uh…" I thought for a moment. What was my craziest kiss? Underwater? Battlefield? Almost dying in a volcano? Suddenly a memory from several years ago hits me. I can't stop the snorting laugh that bubbled up.

"Percy? Care to share with the class?" Jason asked, looking both surprised and triumphant. Asshole.

"Oh i've got a story for you guys." I snicker. "Actually, I kind of can't believe I haven't told you this before. It's honestly one of the funniest things that's ever happened to me. And on top of it all, it's not even demigod related."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "Now this I want to hear. I don't think you told me this either. I'm going to guess this was before we started dating then?"

I nodded, " Yeah. I knew you, but we weren't dating yet." I bit down on another snort. Oh this was going to be funny. "Ok, quick background for the scenario: seventh grade, me and a friend got detention for something stupid, which I will go into, and had more fun in detention that we did while getting it."

Their faces were priceless. I could tell that Jason, Thalia, and Reyna at least thought I meant something perverted. Boy will they be in for a surprise.

I blinked. Wait, had I ever told them..? "Oh shit." I murmured.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Er, awkward timing. I kind of just remembered something really important to the story, and I don't think I told any of you about it before now." I rubbed the back of my neck. How the Hades do I explain this after all this time.

"Percy…" Annabeth started slowly, "Ok, if i'm way off then tell me. Is this about the guy you kissed? Markus or something?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, yes and no. I know that I forgot to tell you about that, so I guess mom told you that?"

She nodded, though looked confused.

"Wait, a guy?" Thalia looked intrigued.

I shrugged awkwardly, "Yeah. I guess it never came up before for me, with you guys at least. Im Bi. So, yeah. The craziest kiss situation I've been in was actually with a guy. Not Markus though."

"Wait, not really relevant, but how many people have you kissed? Because it sounds like more than two." Piper asked curiously.

"Three-well, four, technically. Though the fourth wasn't really mutual. She kissed me, and then things got weird." I cringed, remembering the incident with Rachel. "Markus in fifth grade-awkward and kind of unmemorable, Ketchy in seventh-the one I'm about to tell you about, and I will never forget the absolute hilarity of that, Annabeth, and the last one was Rachel."

"Seriously?" Leo blurted, incredulous, "You kissed the oracle?"

"She kissed me. It got weird. We're cool now though, now that she's got someone else to focus on." I replied.

"Anyways, you were saying Percy?" Hazel prompted gently.

"Right. So, Ketchy-which is actually his nickname. His real name is Henry-" I start.

"Ketchy?" Nico asked, sounding bemused.

I shrugged "He liked ketchup."

Everyone stared at me a moment.

"...What the fuck?" Will muttered.

"It was seventh grade, deal with it." I deadpanned. "Anyway. Ketchy and I were always getting picked on by the bullies-he was the anime-loving geek, and I was the kid with ADHD. Normal stuff. In true cliche form, most of the bullies were not only jocks, but also on the football team. Go figure right? One time they took things a little too far. Ketchy had this notebook where he wrote his programming ideas. One of the assholes took it. We got it back almost immediately, but that wasn't the point. In a fit of thirteen year old stupidity, we looked for revenge.

"At our school, the football players went to practice while the rest of us were in PE, to save the coaches time or something. SO we snuck out to the lockers at lunch, and poured vinegar onto all of their gear. It reeked pretty bad. Unfortunately, we forgot to wash the vinegar off of our hands, so we got caught pretty quickly by the smell during Gym hour. Now comes the funny part; detention.

"Our teacher was this younger guy, kind of didn't care what you did in detention as long as it was quiet, and you were in the room. He's also crazy religious-Catholic I think. He kept holy water in his desk drawers. One problem with this detention, we really wanted to watch the football game. The assholes still had to play, vinegar gear and all, in the game an hour after school. So we needed to come up with a plan to get out of there before halftime. I couldn't think of anything, but Ketchy did.

"Our teacher left for the bathroom at some point, and Ketchy took that time to put is his black sclera contacts. I don't know why he had them with him, but he did. So just before the teacher came back he turned to me and whispers "Ignore what I'm about to do." He gets up, walks past the teacher's desk. Teacher calls him out, and asks where he's going. Ketchy doesn't turn around, but says "I don't feel well." The teacher tells him to sit back down. He starts to walk back to his desk-" I barely suppress a snicker. "But falls on the ground and starts _convulsing_. Keep in mind, this guy has been in some drama class or another since kindergarten, so he's a pretty decent actor.-"

Reyna and Hazel look both repulsed and concerned, while Clarisse seems to be smothering a grin with her hand.

"I play along, and seem super concerned-by this point I kind of had an idea where he was going with this, but had no idea how the hell we would pull it off. The teacher kneels next to him, and turns him over. Ketchy, the little shit that he is, bolts upright, eyes showing off black sclera, starts waving his arms around madly and screaming about "The Antichrist."

By now most of our group has dissolved into giggled and snorts of laughter. Leo is claiming Ketchy as his honorary brother, and Grover looks disappointed in me.

"So, our teacher, gets up, screaming his head off, and reaches for the holy water in his desk. It's actually empty, no idea why, just a weird coincidence I guess. By this point I start playing along for real. The teacher is about to grab the phone, and I _really_ don't want him to call the principal. Or the cops. So, I play along, and start screaming too."

Thalia is now in tears from laughter, and Annabeth is wheezing from lack of oxygen.

"I yell "Oh my god, he's going to suck out my soul!" I really didn't know what I was talking about. I just wanted to help somehow, and that's what happened. Ketchy-who's gay by the way. We both knew the other wasn't straight. We didn't actually like each other romantically or anything, but we both knew-rolls with this, walks up to me, drags me out from the corner I was "cowering" in, and kisses me."

Jason, Nico, and Clarisse even, are clutching their stomachs in laughter.

"Our teacher passes out. Just where he stands, out cold. We leave, and Ketchy takes out the contacts in the bathroom. We didn't even go to the football game after that. We just went to his house and laughed about it for a few hours." I finished my story, laughing and breathless.

It takes several minutes for all of us to calm down enough to look at each other again.

"Oh my gods," Will gasped. "How did you not get arrested?"

I chortled, "Because the teacher was taken to a mental institution for calling the police to report a student as an antichrist, and asking if he could exorcise them."


End file.
